


Jealousy

by ComposerEgg



Series: Webbing (Prompt Collection) [6]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, One Shot, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: Maybe getting to the bar half an hour early wasn’t Neku’s best idea, but in his defense, early was better than late, and he’d rather get the table.It’s supposed to be a casual get-together, because they all couldn’t make it to Hachiko earlier in the day.What’s annoying about being the first there,  however, is that it leaves plenty of room for other people to try and hit on him. It’s usually not so bad, just frustrating.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Series: Webbing (Prompt Collection) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288820
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Jealousy

Maybe getting to the bar half an hour early wasn’t Neku’s best idea, but in his defense, early was better than late, and he’d rather get the table. 

It’s supposed to be a casual get-together, because they all couldn’t make it to Hachiko earlier in the day. 

What’s _annoying_ about being the first there, however, is that it leaves plenty of room for other people to try and hit on him. It’s usually not so bad, just frustrating.

So when a girl offers to buy him drinks and join him, he shrugs her off with a casual, “Sorry, waiting for some friends.” 

She keeps trying to chat, and Neku sighs, because he knows exactly how this is going to go, even as he rebukes her attempts.

One moment he’s speaking, saying, “Listen, I appreciate your offer, but--” and the next moment Josh is there, draped over him, planting a kiss right on his lips.

When Josh pulls back, there’s a smirk on his face, and the girl is gone. 

“Did you have to do that, Josh?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

“_Absolutely_. What’s the fun in dating if I can’t show off by kissing you?”

Neku snorts, rolling his eyes. “You’re an asshole, ya know that, right?”

“Mm, yeah, you’ve made the abundantly clear. But I’m _yours_,” he says, carding his fingers through Neku’s hair, and Neku relents. Joshua’s _deterrent_ against other people hitting on him works, after all, and it spares him from having to do more work in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill on tumblr from [here!](https://composereggwrites.tumblr.com/post/188795951797/jealous-kiss)
> 
> Drop me a comment/kudos/prompt below! I thrive on reader feedback :D
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
(summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](http://composeregg.tumblr.com/twewy-discord)


End file.
